The Children's Gala
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Mr. D. has asked the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys to put together an act for a charity gala. It turns out this is not as easy as it sounds! (as it involves the B-Boys, it will naturally contain some curse language)


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Beyblade, and sadly The Little Mermaid is by Disney and not mine either.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone!  
What you're about to read is the result of a lazy Sunday afternoon a couple weeks back, which I finally found the time to edit. Imagining the chaos really put a smile on my face, so I hope you'll enjoy this and get a laugh out of it, too.

* * *

 **The Children's Gala**

* * *

Gathered in the great hall in which the BBA's big Children's Gala would be held by the end of this week were the members of the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys. Mr. Dickenson had requested both teams to come up with a show of any kind as part of the gala's entertainment.

Most of the boys didn't look too stoked about it, as to say not a single bit motivated, but at least they were all present. It was for charity, after all.

One of them, however, seemed to be quite excited about the upcoming event: Max stood among the lounging boys with a big smile on his face and a clipboard in hand. He was ready to go!

"Come on you guys, it's time to plan our show for Friday's gala."

"What's he so happy about?" Bryan murmured towards Tala.

Tala shrugged, "I think this is normal for him."

"Shush," Spencer hushed.

"Oh please, as if you're so eager to make a fool of yourself in front of a thousand people!" Bryan said, quite loud now.

Max gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"Don't worry Bryan," he then smiled. "It's going to be absolutely spectacular."

"Just spit it out," Kai growled.

"Yeah, Maxi, what did you have in mind?" Tyson asked. Apart from Max, he seemed to be the only one who showed a bit of interest in this meeting. Maybe even Ray. Certainly not Kai or the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"We are going to perform Disney's _The Little Mermaid_!" Max chirped and waved his clipboard excitedly.

"No fucking way."

"Spectacular my ass!"

"Absolutely not!"

Bryan, Tala and Kai crossed their arms in unison and glared at Max.

"Woah, woah, guys!" Ray got to his feet and stood next to Max. "How about letting him explain this idea?"

"Yeah, let the kid talk, you uninspired bastards," Spencer agreed.

And Tyson said, "I like _The Little Mermaid_."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Of course he does…"

Tala chuckled.

Meanwhile Ray turned to Max and said with an encouraging smile, "So, what did you have in mind?"

"I, um, well, I'd stick to the original script for the most part – just shorten it up a bit, y'know? And I thought-…"

"Hold on," Bryan interrupted. "Just so we're on the same page: this is the cartoon about that mermaid, who wants to be human and strikes the worst bargain in history with this absolutely untrustworthy witch?"

"Doesn't she trade her voice or something?" Tala said.

"Oh, really? Well in that case it's clear who's going to play the little mermaid!" Bryan grinned and slapped Kai on the back. Kai just glared at him.

"That's stupid, there's nothing little about Kai!" Tala observed.

Bryan smirked, "Oh, have you checked?"

"Maybe I have."

"Did he actually let you get into his pants or did you have to spy on him taking a shower?"

"Will you knock it off," Kai interrupted, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Um, yes," Max said, trying hard to get on with his presentation. "Look, I printed out some pictures of the characters for you." He handed them out.

"Wait, the chick has red hair! I should be the princess! I'm much prettier than Kai anyways," Tala exclaimed.

"You can be Sebastian," Spencer said with a smile that was just a little bit too innocent.

"Who's Sebastian?" Tala asked suspiciously.

Bryan took the picture from Spencer's hands and started to laugh so hard that he literally fell of his chair. It didn't seem to bother him much though, because when he held up the picture in his hand he was still howling with laughter.

"The crab! It's perfect! Tala should be the crab!"

"Oh hell no!"

"But it's red" Spencer said.

"And it has these little antennas," Kai smirked. "Just like you."

"Oh, now you're just being mean!"

"Um guys?" Max tried to break this up.

"Neither of you should be a princess!" Bryan observed, for whatever reason still lying on the floor.

"I want to be the prince!" Tyson now said.

"Oh shut up."

"Um, hello? Guys?" Max tried again.

"Everybody!" Ray then yelled. "Shut the hell up!"

Blissful silence followed.

"Max, please continue."

"Thanks Ray." Max cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking Spencer would make a great King Triton with his color of hair and his size-…"

"Now that we've established there's nothing small about Kai, maybe he should be the King?"

"Zip it, Valkov," Kai growled.

Max carried on, "Ray agreed to play the part of the evil witch Ursula-…"

"Yeah, Ray looks very evil indeed," Bryan snickered.

Spencer gave him a slap to the back of the head and simply said, "Shut up."

"Um, yes, um, I could play the part of Arielle's friend Flounder and Tala could be Triton's assistant Sebastian, Bryan would make a great Butler and maybe Tyson and Kai could play the main roles?"

"A butler? Me? Oh, what a waste of talent."

"I still think I'd be a better princess than Kai," Tala offered his opinion.

"I'm going to get a headache," Ray said, rubbing his temples.

"I like it!" Tyson joined into the babel of voices. "I think it's appropriate for the world champ to play the part of the prince!"

Tala scrunched his nose at him. "Ugh, do you listen to yourself?"

"As for the songs you will be singing…!" Max yelled over the buzz.

At once the room fell dead silent. Everyone seemed to have frozen mid-motion.

"Singing?" Bryan asked deeply shocked.

Max started to fumble his clipboard uneasily.

"Yeah, um, don't you know the songs from _The Little Mermaid_? Arielle sings-…"

"Wait, what?" Kai interrupted. "She sings? Fuck no! Tala can be the singing princess, I'll take the crab!"

"I don't want her anymore!" Tala complained. "I can't sing!"

"Word," Bryan affirmed.

"Err, um, Sebastian also has a song…" Max said, still fumbling nervously on his clipboard.

"What the fuck is this?" Tala burst out.

"It's Disney," Spencer said calmly. "Everybody in a Disney production sings."

"To hell with Disney then!"

"Just chill, Tala."

"Do you wanna sing?"

"Well, no, but-…"

"See?"

"I don't mind singing!" Tyson offered.

"Oh please, no!" Kai said, rolling his eyes up.

"The prince doesn't have a song," Max piped.

"What? Why doesn't the prince have a song?"

Ray looked over to Max, who helplessly stared back at him. Together they looked at the other guys, who were still busy shouting profanities and insults at each other.

"Okay, maybe no _Little Mermaid_ ," Ray said and sighed.

Max nodded.

"No _Little Mermaid_ ," he agreed.

"Hey guys! Guys!" Ray yelled. " _The Little Mermaid_ is off – it's no use with the bunch of you!"

"So what do we do instead?" Spencer asked.

"How about _Aladdin_? That way I could sing and-…"

Tyson never got finish his sentence, for Tala hit him over the head and yelled, "Have you not been listening? There's no fucking way we will fucking sing in front of a thousand fucking people!"

"Language!" Spencer said.

Bryan just ignored Tala's outburst and Tyson's complaints about his head hurting and suggested,

"Something standard; let Ray and Max give a heart-breaking speech that will guilt-trip those rich bastards into donating their last penny. Tala and I can take care of those who are to heartless to be affected by Blondie's puppy eyes."

He cracked his knuckles.

"As for the Ladies, we could always have Kai take his clothes off," Tala added with a sly grin. Kai looked like he was about to strangle Tala.

"Um, I'm not sure that would be sending the right message at a _Children's Gala_ ," Ray said.

"They'd all want a child from Kai."

"Yeah, no, still missing the point."

"Whatever."

"I can tell jokes," Tyson offered. "I'm really funny!"

"No you're not!" Bryan said.

"Yes, I am!"

"This is a madhouse," Kai growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ray sighed, "I suggest we adjourn. "

"Fine with me."

"Finally."

"I'm hungry."

"Can't wait to get out of here."

"Hn."

Ray and Max exchanged looks.

"Let's meet again after lunch, in, shall we say, two hours?"

"Okay."

"Only because it's for charity."

"Hn."

And so, one by one, they left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this. Let it be a one-shot? Make it a two-shot? A story even? I'd love to know what you think about it and if you have a suggestion as to what to do with this, I'd really like to hear it as well.

NoEarlyBird


End file.
